Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, fluids, such as fuel and oil, are typically passed through filter elements to remove contaminants (e.g., particulates, dust, water, etc.) from the fluids prior to delivery to the engine. The filter elements require periodic replacement as the filter media of the filter elements captures and removes the contaminants from the fluids passing through the filter media. In some cases, unauthorized or non-genuine replacement filter elements may be installed in the filtration systems during servicing operations. The unauthorized and non-genuine replacement filter elements may be of inferior quality to genuine, authorized filter elements. Thus, the use of unauthorized or non-genuine replacement filter elements may cause damage to the engine by allowing contaminants past the filter element.
Some engine and filtration system implement various engine integrity protection features, such as the implementation of no filter no run systems. In a no filter no run system (also referred to as a “NFNR” system), the engine will either not run or run in a limited capacity (e.g., in a limp mode) if an unauthorized or non-genuine replacement filter element is installed in the filtration system. However, many engine and filtration systems are not equipped with such engine integrity protection features. These engine and filtration systems are therefore susceptible to damage if used with unauthorized or non-genuine replacement filter elements.